Absolute Boyfriend:
by Smiley Cassie
Summary: I WANT A GOD DAMN BOYFRIEND!"I screamed it at the top of my lungs and it sounded like all the noise outside stopped.Oh shit.My friend squealed and hugged me tightly."Oh Bella, I thought you'd never say that!"She cried with joy. All Human


**Absolute Boyfriend**

**Chapter one:**_ I need a god damn boyfriend_

_~Pressure- Paramore~_

_I fear I might I break and I fear I can't take this tonight I'll lie awake feeling empty._

_Bella's Point of view:)  
_

Here I go.

I'm walking towards him.

Calm down ,Bella .

Nothing bad will happen.

Unless he rejects you. That's the bad thing.

It's okay ,Bella, no pressure.

What am I kidding?! There's tons of pressure.

The nervousness boiled in me. I could feel the blush forming on my cheeks and my hands getting all sweaty.

I gulped and watched him talking to one of his friends.

_What if he says no? my inner Bella asked._

_Than I'll join the circus, I replied._

There was a 50% chance he would say yes but another 50% he's say no.

_I hope it's the first one, inner Bella whispered._

I sucked in a deep breath and clutched my binder closer to my chest. His friend walked away and I walked up to him. His hand reached up and pulled through his dark brown hair. I tapped his back and he froze, turning around.

" Oh. Bella! Whats up?" Jacob asked.

He must of noticed my red cheeks. " Something wrong?"

I gulped. Come on Bela pull it together! I stared at my black flats for a second than looked up into his dark brown eyes. One of his eyebrows were raised as he surveyed my position.

" Um...," My voice sounded shy and scared, " I was wondering...", I took a deep breath and finally bursted it out. " Would you go out with me?!" I said it a little louder than needed and some people gave us strange glances.

My eyes went right back to my shoes and I noticed a piece of gum next to my foot.

" Wow This is so...sudden. I'm sorry Bella but I like someone else." and with that he walked away.

_WHAT THE HELL?! My inner Bella was having a fit. WHY DIDN'T HE SAY YES?! I MEAN YOUR BEAUTIFUL AND SWEET AND YOU HAVE HUGE BOOBS! She screamed._

_Apparently Jacob doesn't think so, I thought sadly._

My self esteem was crushed and so was my heart. I really liked him too.

I sighed and hurried to the academy, noticing that the bell rang not so long ago. Twilight Academy was one of the top schools in the country and I happened to live down the rode from this fabulous school.

Uniforms were a necessity for this school so girls wore a black skirt, (_short for my liking_)a white fitting button up blouse, black shoes with white long socks, and a black vest with the school symbol on it. Guys wore black tux pants and a button up shirt with a black tie, and black shoes with white socks.

Twilight Academy was a huge school, consisting of four floors filled with classrooms. In the middle of the building was the commons, which was outside and the best place to find you friends, and then the cafeteria was in a different building all together.

I opened the door and felt the warm air rush out into the cool outside breeze. The hallways were crowded with teenagers getting things from there lockers and people chatting, on there way to the commons. I took the stairs up to the second row,where most of my classes were and where my locker was.

I opened it up and took my books out and held it to my chest with my binder. First period I have Biology but I needed to find Alice. I need tell her all about my mishap so she'd make me feel better about it. I saw her in the commons talking to her boyfriend. I grabbed her arm and turned to Jasper.

" Jasper, I need to borrow her for a sec, is that okay?" I didn't wait for an answer but instead dragged her to the girls bathroom.

" BELLA?! What's wrong with you?! I was having a great time with Jasper. I bet he's lonely now.." She looked up at me and noticed my sad expression.  
" Bella? What's wrong?" She brushed a stray hair out of my face and that made me crack.

My face started tearing up and I cried and cried and cried.

" Okay who's ass do I have to kick?" She had a very angry look on her face and I could only imagine what she would do if she found out that Jacob did this to me. I told her hoping that she's ring his neck or something along those lines. I told her about my failed attempt to ask him out and how he just turned me down, telling me he liked someone else.

She gasped and her little face turned red. I swear her spiky short hair seemed to be fizzing up from how angry she was.

" Oh just wait till I see him," , she muttered," He's gonna wish he said yes." She was about to stomp off and find him but I pulled her back.

" Alice it's not that I care about!" I yelled.

" What is then?!" She yelled back, raising her hands in the air.

" It's just...," I murmured.

" Yes?" She asked.

" I WANT A GOD DAMN BOYFRIEND!" I screamed it at the top of my lungs and it sounded like all the noise outside stopped.

Oh shit.

My friend squealed and hugged me tightly.

" Oh Bella, I thought you'd never say that!" She cried with joy.

What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

On the way to biology Alice kept talking about boys and which ones would be perfect for me.

I sighed.

" Alice thanks for all of this but I want to at least meet all these boys before you give them my phone number." She laughed and I opened the classroom door, exposing everyone to Alice's tinkling laugh.

Unfortunately Alice and I didn't sit together in this class. In fact it almost seemed like the teacher separated us as far as possible.

Another thing, we had partners in this class but no one sat next to me. How pathetic.

_Maybe they feel intimidated by you my inner Bella said_.

_Doubt it._

I wasn't' scary at all or that pretty.

My hair was long, way and thick making a blanket of mahogany flow down my back. My eyes were a doe like color , not really that interesting.

I sighed and took a seat in the middle row at the right table, near the windows. It started drizzling a little, typical for Seattle, Washington.

The bell rang and I turned my head to the front but the teacher wasn't here yet.

_Hmmm...he's never late._

_Who cares?! Less work! My inner Bella reasoned._

_True... _

Alice walked over to my desk and took the seat farther away from the windows.

" So, We should go to the mall after school maybe you'll meet some guys." She said.  
Of course.  
She comes up with any excuse just to go to the mall.

" I'd rather be lonely for the rest of my life," I said.

She grumbled something like " Well fine then Ms.I wanna a damn boyfriend." and sat down in her seat.

The Teacher walked in all of a sudden but the door didn't close immediately after him.

My mouth hung open when I saw who was walking through that door.

_Oh my god! My inner Bella squealed. He's HOT!!!!_

Indeed he was.

His eyes were what I noticed first. They were a piercing dark green that made me want to look into them forever. His hair was a bronze messy disarray but strangely it looked good on him. His skin was very pale and it almost looked like he was sparkling.**(Har Har:P)** His shoulders were wide and I could see his muscles through the school uniform. And he was at least several inches taller than me.

He turned too look at the class and noticed the empty seat next to me. his eyes stayed on it for a fraction of a second then turned to me. His eyes were so real and were so...exquisite.

His eyes widened and then he smiled a crooked smile at me. His eyes started appraising my body and I couldn't help but blush.

The teacher called his attention and he turned to him. They muttered some words to each other and the teacher signed a sheet.

_New student inner Bella said._

_New Hot Student I agreed._

The teacher looked at the sheet and then at me.

" Mr. Masen since there's one seat left you get to sit by Ms. Swan," I was guessing Masen was his last name, " Please introduce yourself to the class."

"Masen's" head turned toward me and it was like he was only talking to me.

" Hello I'm Edward Masen." His eyes beamed into mine making my heart melt and his voice was velvet and musical.

_And your hot Inner Bella added._ I blushed at her comment and looked away from him.

_  
Hmmm....Maybe biology wouldn't be so bad this year..._

* * *

**_Authors Note:) : Okay so new story, I really like this chapter and I hope I get some reviews. There might be some grammar errors or some spelling errors you never know..^^. Plz Plz Plz review this chapter!:) I'll give you a life sized Edward that comes with vampire teeth^^_**


End file.
